Don't Let Them In
by LaVon Raine
Summary: Supernatural and OC story. My OC and my cousin's OC are hunting with the Winchester boys and Jo Harvelle in a small town terrorized by a Shape shifter. My OC goes through some hard times. I do not own Supernatural or Arisa. Multipart.
1. Chapter 1

Don't Let Them In

I looked around the room and sighed. Dean and Jo sat on their bed, asleep, Arisa and Cass were curled up on theirs, and Sam was breathing deeply on the couch. I could either shift into my cheetah form and sleep on the floor like a normal animal, or go sleep in my car. I decided the less degrading option was my car, so I slipped silently out of the room.

The night had a distinct fall chill to it, but my small red Focus still held some of the day's warmth. I crawled into the back seat, thankful for my need to sleep curled up. I hit the lock and lay down, trying to get comfortable. It took an hour for me to realize that sleep wasn't going to happen, so I uncurled and went for a walk.

I really hated sharing hotel rooms. There usually wasn't enough room for the six of us. Sam or I were typically the ones without a bed, too, which sucked worse. I hadn't slept well in almost three months and it was starting to interfere with my hunting.

I wandered along the sidewalks, lost in deep thought, allowing myself a small pity party. By the time the sun was up fully, I was back at the crappy hotel. I sighed and unlocked the door. Everyone was still asleep. I went to the bathroom and changed, brushed my teeth, and used a bit of makeup to conceal the dark shadows under my eyes. I pulled on my fingerless gloves before entering the main room again. Seven A.M. Perfect.

"Alright, everybody! Up and at 'em!" I called out, starting the coffee pot. I was greeted with groans and grumbles. "Don't complain, boys and girls, we have a job to do," I said in false cheer.

"Do we even know what we're hunting? Exactly?" Dean asked.

"Sam thinks it's a shape shifter," I said, wincing at the word and waiting for the jokes.

"A brother of yours?" Dean asked. I glared at him. The urge to get up and walk out at that moment was almost overpowering.

"My brother is dead, Dean," I said coolly. He blinked, obviously surprised at my tone. "So let's not joke about it and get down to business." I turned to my bag and pulled my favorite knife out and buckled the sheath to my belt. I turned to face them. "Yes, I'm bitchy this morning. I didn't sleep last night. Deal with it." I pulled my bag up and made sure everything I needed was in place before strapping a silver knife to my calf and tucking my gun into my belt. "What's the plan?" I was answered by silence, and then Sam spoke up.

"We need to find it before it kills again," he said. I almost said something snarky, but held back. "I think we should split up and search the best areas for it to keep its lair." He sighed. "Sewers and abandoned warehouses will probably be the best bet." Dean, Sam, and Jo took to the sewers, Cass and Arisa took the warehouses, while I headed to speak to the witnesses. Again.

I parked at the first woman's house. I wandered up the walk to the door and spotted several red drops on the shaded porch. "Damn," I hissed, moving to the window and looking in. the woman lay dead on the floor, a puddle of gooey flesh next to her. Very fresh. The shifter was close. I pulled the knife at my waist and checked behind me. It was clear, so I broke the door open and rushed in. An exact copy of the dead woman stood in the hallway.

"Well, well, don't you have a lovely form?" It asked. "Maybe I should've waited." It moved to me and dove at her. She laughed and caught my wrist. "Iron _and_ silver," she said, looking at my blade. "Clever." She squoze my wrist, making me drop the knife. I turned in and elbowed her in the stomach. She grunted, releasing me. I knelt down to grab my knife, but she tackled me, grabbing it before me and forcing it into my left ribcage.

The pain was sharp and intense. Then she twisted the blade. I screamed, and my exhaustion caught up with me. I blacked out. I woke seconds later, the shifter kneeling over me. "I was hoping you would stay out longer." I growled and reached to her. She backed up, laughing. "Too bad, I'm gonna go before someone else shows up."

Careful not to strain the wound more, I crawled to the couch and pulled myself up. I knew that if I'd slept the night before, I'd have been fine and the shape shifter would be dead. I panted as I grabbed my knife and made it to the door. I felt blood trickling from my nose and mouth. The bitch punctured a lung.

If I could make it to my car, I could call Arisa for help. Breathing hurt, and moving hurt more, and I was losing blood fast and feeling dizzy. Somehow I made it. I pulled the passenger door open and grabbed my phone. I dialed 2 and after a couple seconds, Arisa answered, sounding testy. "What's up, Li?" My defensive instinct was to say something sarcastic. I didn't have the energy and I didn't know what to say.

"I'm-" I cut off, a cough bring a rush of blood to my mouth.

"Selirra?" she asked, sounding worried now.

"306 Prairie Street," I managed.

"Cass and I'll be there in five seconds," she said. I hung up the phone and pressed my shaking hands to the wound. Blood seeped through my fingers and my vision started to dim. My door was yanked open. "Hell," I heard Arisa swear. "Cass, now."

I barely registered the gentle touch and warm feeling that flooded my body. The wound sealed and my dissipated a little. "Let's get back to the hotel," Arisa said, going around to the driver's side.

Once there, Ris slipped into the office and came out with another set of keys. She parked outside the room next to ours and she and Cass helped me out of the car. I was able to stand, but even Cass's healing hadn't been enough. "She needs food, Cass," she said after making me lie down on the bed. A rush of air sounded in the room and the angel was gone. She looked at me. "Why the hell did you go in there?" she asked. I just made a noncommittal noise. "Are you going suicidal on me, Li?" I thought I heard tears in her voice.

"No," I sighed. She was about to say something else, but I stopped her. "Look, Ris, I'm tired and I really don't want to be grilled right now. Can this wait? Please?"

"Fine, but I want answers later." I gave her a nod and dozed off before Castiel got back.

It took me a couple hours to recover some and for the others to return. I was out with bleach and a cloth cleaning the passenger seat of my car. The red stains were a gory sight and I didn't want civilians freaking out over it. The Impala pulled in and parked next to me. I tossed another soiled rag on the ground and dunked a clean one in the bucket of bleach water. Thank the gods for Clorox 2.

Sam, Dean, and Jo got out and gave me curious looks. I sighed. "I got stabbed," I said blandly. "It happens." I got a round of heads shaking at that one. Then Sam knelt next to me.

"What happened?" he asked.

"The shape shifter got to the witness just minutes before I did," I said, guilt I'd been holding back came to the surface. "I went in to see if I could find it in the house. It almost seemed as if it was waiting for something." _Or one of us_, I thought. Sam looked concerned. "I'm fine. Cass and Risa got to me in time." I looked back to the seat I was cleaning. Almost finished. I started scrubbing again. Sam grabbed my elbow.

"Stop, Li, and take a break for once," he said. I shot him an irritated look. "You are always working, always doing something, take a break." Arisa and Castiel stepped out to greet the three of them. Sam didn't look up; he just waited for me to finish protesting before pulling me up to stand. I rolled my shoulders and let them relax. Ris nodded to the door of the second room and we all went inside.

I sat down at the table, earning glares from Arisa and Sam. I sighed and moved to the bed. "Really, guys, I'm fine now." I got ignored. Story of my life. I let them talk. I didn't really care to listen at that moment, and I had a feeling I would be kept at the hotel until the shifter was dead. Not that I would stay. I hated feeling caged up.

As the day wore on, I began to doze off. By the time evening came, I was out, when I woke up around midnight, I was alone. I felt panic seize my heart for five seconds before I forced myself to relax. They were either in the room next door or out on the hunt. It would just take one look outside for me to tell. The Impala was gone. They were hunting. Joy. All alone in a creepy hotel. Weighing the pros and cons, I decided to get out of there. I really didn't want to stay there.

That, and my poor little car was sitting outside looking lonely. I knew the best way to best way to get rid of all the negativity and tension I'd been feeling lately would be a long drive away from everyone. I pulled my keys out of my bag and got in my car. I could see the faint blood stains on the passenger seat. I winced inwardly and turned the key. The engine purred and I backed out and drove to the interstate. By sunrise, I was miles away in a smaller town. My cell phone was off and I decided to take the day for myself. I found a secluded park and curled up under a tree with my favorite book and music. I read for two hours, enough time to finish _Beowulf_, and a Nightwish playlist. I leaned my head back against the tree's trunk and just thought.

My dagger's sheath was pressing into my back, so I took that as a sign to get my ass up and back to my car. The first thing I did was check my phone. Seven missed calls from the group. "Joyful," I muttered. I'd gotten over my odd depression and I had a feeling going back would send me right back into it. With a sigh of sadness, I dialed Arisa.

"Li? Where the hell are you?" she asked, almost sounding relieved.

"On my way back. I needed to get away for a while," I said drolly.

"Lirra, we're on a hunt, we need you!" I snorted.

"Which is why I woke up at the hotel alone last night," I said. "Look, Risa, that damned shifter almost killed me, okay? Excuse me if I'm a little leery at being alone in the town it's terrorizing." Then a dark thought entered my mind. How was I to be sure that it was Arisa I was talking to? I'd left her and Jo and the boys alone in town. It was very possible the shape shifter had taken one or more of them hostage, or killed them, to take their form. "Arisa, prove to me it's you," I said, panic starting to make my heart race.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, outraged.

"Prove to me you aren't that shifter, Risa," I said. I heard a sigh.

"Fifteen years ago you lost your entire family to demons, the Trickster saved you and gave you powers. You said you'd never told anyone that," she said.

"You're right on that," I said softly. Still, my gut told me something was off. "I'll be back in a few hours. Don't do anything stupid while I'm away. Got it?"

"Sure thing, Li."

The main room was unlocked when I got back. I was getting tired again.


	2. Chapter 2

The five of them looked up at me. "What's the deal?" I asked, ignoring their obvious frustration. I kept my hand on my waist, close to my knife, waiting and worrying. Arisa sighed and pulled my arm away from my side, forcing me to sit on the bed.

"None of us are the shifter, Li," she said, "I promise." I took a deep breath, so tempted to pull out my phone to look at them through the camera, but I forced myself to trust her. She was my best friend after all.

"I know, I know," I said softly. The irrational fear confused me, but I blamed it on lack of sleep and food. I looked around and called on my subtle angel powers that Gabriel had given me so many years ago. I glanced around at everyone. Castiel had the white glow of an angel around him, and Arisa, Jo, and Dean looked like their human selves. Sam however had glowing eyes, those of a shape shifter. I blinked the image away before they could see my shock. "So," I said, taking a shaky breath, "what's the plan?"

"Well, we found the bastard's lair in a warehouse across town, we just have to get there, scope it out and kill the monster before someone else dies," Dean said. I nodded, meeting Arisa's eyes and nodding to the door.

"Okay, let me go get ready," I said. "Ris, come with me." She and Castiel followed me. I stepped into my room and went straight to my bag. I pulled out a granola bar and bottle of water before turning to Cass and Arisa. I looked them both in the eye. "Please tell me you know," I said to the angel. He nodded, his blue eyes flashing.

Arisa leaned back against the door. "My biggest question is how? We never let each other out of our sights," she said. My heart clenched. I hated the thought that Sam could be dead. He's always seemed to understand me best. Better than Arisa sometimes. Possibly because he'd had similar issues with powers as well.

"Do Dean and Jo know?" I asked. They shook their heads. I walked over to the wall and placed my ear against the wall, listening for any signs of violence. "Well, they seem to be alright for now. I moved back to where Arisa and Castiel stood. "Cass, can you get to the shifter's lair?" I asked. He nodded and with the sound of rushing wings disappeared from the room. "That is the one gift I wish Gabriel _had_ given me," I muttered. Arisa snickered. We waited for about ten minutes for Cass to get back. He barely supported Sam's six foot four-or-something body. I motioned to the bed, then helped the angel move him. Sam was out cold, blood tricked from a wound on the crown of his head, his dark hair was matted with it. I tried to focus and let the healing light out, but something held it back.

"Sorry, Cass, you're going to have to heal him. I've got no juice today." He gave me his classic slightly confused look before placing two fingers on Sam's forehead.

"I don't know what juice has to do with your powers, but I'm sure we can get you some," the angel said. Risa and I burst out laughing.

"Cass, it's a saying," Arisa said.

"I'm being colloquial, I keep forgetting you don't get that," I said, still giggling. I placed my left wrist over Sam's forehead. He was just a bit warm, probably because of the healing, but he didn't seem to be in too bad of shape anymore. I sighed and looked over at Arisa. "Can you run and get Dean? Or Jo? Or both?" I asked. "Just not the Sammy copy." She nodded and came back a few minutes later, dragging Dean and Jo behind her.

"What the hell?" Dean asked when he spotted his brother lying unconscious on the bed. I couldn't hold the sarcasm back.

"I'm a bitch, Dean. He irritated me, so I knocked him out," I said. Then I smacked my forehead. "Ignore what my brain just decided to let my mouth spout, I'm tired again," I said. Dean and Jo just rolled their eyes.

"What do you think we should do?" Jo asked. I was beginning to feel giddy. I either needed to eat or go to bed, or both, and soon.

"Well, I don't know about you all, but I plan on going cheetah on that its ass," I said.

"That's the Li I know," Arisa said, playfully punching my shoulder. I shot her a grin and sat down and took a bite from my granola bar.

"Whatever we do, it's gotta be smart. No more injuries people. I can't allow it," I said, taking on my best motherly tone. Dean smirked and I rolled my eyes. "I suppose we could always take the direct approach and go in there and stab the sucker, but know us, things are never that easy and it's already left, or it's waiting for us to do just that and is ready to kill anyone who enters that door." I raised my eyebrows when no one spoke. "Okay then, should we have someone play bait?" I asked, hating the idea. Again, no one spoke. They just stood there awkwardly. "Alright, what's going on?"

"The shifter left a few minutes ago," Jo said softly.

"Oh, joyful," I murmured. "Well, we know where it's going to be at some point, so let's go." I paused to think for a moment, then glanced back at Sam still out cold on the bed. I twirled my knife and wrinkled my nose. "Someone has to stay with him." I didn't realize I'd spoken aloud until Dean snorted.

"You're welcome to," he said. I glared at him.

"He's your brother," I shot back. "And I swear to every god, Pagan or otherwise, if you say the sexist comment I see rolling around in your head, I will slap you so hard, even Cass won't be able to heal you." I said to him when he opened his mouth to retort.

I crossed my arms, loosening the hold I had on my knife so it slipped to point down. "I owe that monster for earlier," I said. My fear was still there, but at that point, after seeing Sam hurt so badly, I didn't care. It reminded me that I wasn't the only victim. I looked around the room. "He does need a baby-sitter, so any volunteers?" Silence. Everyone wanted in on the shifter. I turned to Jo. "Would you mind?" She laughed and shrugged.

"As much as I want to shoot the bastard, I suppose I can stay behind," she said. I nodded my thanks and gave Dean a smug smile before heading out the door. I looked between the cars, my red Ford, Dean's precious Impala.

"Which one are we taking, or is Cass going to teleport us?" The angel in question shrugged. I glanced around at the group. "Ris, you and Cass go on ahead, Dean and I'll drive." She nodded, and I slipped into the driver's seat of my car. "Come on, now," I said when he glared at me. He grumbled something and plopped down in the passenger seat, broodingly. It took us about fifteen minutes of a very awkward drive to get to the sewer closest to the shape shifter's lair. I pulled my knife out as Dean opened the lid to the sewer. The smell hit me first. "Ew," I said, gagging. He shot me a look.

"If you're too girly to go down there, I'm sure Sam will understand," he said. I rolled my eyes and pushed him aside, pulling a bandana from my back pocket and tying it around my nose and mouth.

"You're about five seconds away from me stabbing you," I said to him, twirling my knife. I made my way down the ladder, then waited for Dean and the flashlight before moving on. The scent of wet garbage and other unmentionables wafted through the fabric of my bandana, almost turning my stomach. We made our way along the narrow path and finally came to the underground room-like space where the Shifter was waiting. Cass and Arisa stood watching him, weary. He turned, still in Sam's form, to face us. "You're a moron," I told him. He laughed, and moved forward, looking ready to attack. "I'm not really in the mood to fight," I said, tipping my head just a touch to the left. Dean shot me a look of anger. I heard Arisa laugh. Cass looked slightly confused, but it didn't take long for what I was saying to lighten his face.

I felt the warmth of energy rushing along my spine, but I didn't want to change quite yet. I set my knife on the ground and sighed. "Life sucks, you know?" I said to the shifter. "Then people like me end up having to kill people like you, and it just ruins everyone's day. It would be so much easier for you to just kill yourself." The shifter growled and lunged, I allowed my body to shift then.

The shifter tried to move out of my way, but it evidently didn't understand not to mess with an irritated therian in cheetah form. My claws tore into the shifter's clothing and tender flesh as I knocked him to the ground. I didn't weigh much, especially in cheetah form. Just over one hundred pounds, but the shock of being taken down by a big, angry kitty had the shifter in shock. I heard Dean say, "I thought she wanted to stab it." Arisa laughed.

"Evidently we're going more primitive," she said. My body trembled with the strain of holding the heavier creature down, but it was weakening. I looked up to my best friend and her brother. _A little help would be wonderful,_ I thought, even though I knew they wouldn't hear it. I bared my teeth to the shifter, hoping to scare him even more. I wouldn't bite him. Even in cheetah form the taste of blood was disgusting to me.

The shifter began to struggle beneath me. I made eye-contact with Arisa and she moved forward, picking my knife up from the ground. Dean came around behind me and Cass stuck close to Ris. The shifter dislodged me and I let out a growl as I tumbled to the left. I stood, shaking my body and faced the shape shifter as he turned on Arisa. I saw her and Castiel both tense in anticipation, but the bastard turned away from them and faced me again. "You're a vicious little thing," he said. I just crouched down, ready to jump or race after him if needed. We had him surrounded, but we were cautious. We knew how tricky supernatural beings could be. Just as he was about to come at me, Dean grabbed him from behind, and wrapped an arm around his neck.

I slinked forward a few feet and Arisa moved in closer, shoving the knife into the creature's chest. Dean let go instantly as the shifter started thrashing, I moved in and leapt on him, holding him down. Animal instinct told me to bite his throat and suffocate him before he lost too much blood. I fought against it and sat on his abdomen while he died. It wasn't a short death for him; it took several minutes for the silver's effect to finally finish him. Finally he stilled and I stood, looking down at my paws and belly. The tawny fur was stained with the shifter's blood, but in my mind, then, that meant triumph. I wrinkled my nose and looked at Arisa. She laughed and whispered something in Castiel's ear. They disappeared for a few seconds before returning with my bag. Arisa slipped it carefully around my neck and I slipped off into the tunnel to change.

I stepped back in, fully human, as they set fire to the shape shifter. "Now, let's get out of here before the sewers explode," I said. They looked up at me and we each took hold of Cass and he teleported us to my car. I slipped into the driver's seat, and the others climbed in as well. I turned the ignition and sped back to the hotel.

It was quiet when we opened the door to the room. Jo was asleep, her head resting on the table in the mini-kitchen of the room. Sam was sitting up, shaking his head and blinking. I felt what felt like relief flood through me, my heart immediately lightened. The shifter hadn't done any permanent damage, which much was obvious to me now. Jo started awake when Dean touched her shoulder. Sam met my eyes and I gave him a half-smile. "Well, the shape shifter's dead. What do we hunt next?"


End file.
